conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Marquessates of Rockall
The Earldom of Rockall is federally governed by six marquessates, which function as the Earldom's ministries. A marquessate is headed by a Marquess when male or a Marchioness when female. Marquessate of State The Marquessate of State, officially styled The Most Honourable the Marquessate Containing the Office of Internal and State Affairs in the Service of the Earl of the Most Preferable Earldom of the Island of Rockall, concerns itself with the interior of Rockall, which covers a wide range of responsibilities including local government coordination, nature, environment, health, social affairs and security. The Marquessate of State is headed by The Marquess of State, currently The Most Honourable Laura AcThuaigh, the Marchioness of State. Marquessate of Foreign Relations The Marquessate of Foreign Relations, officially styled The Most Honourable the Marquessate of Foreign Relations and Diplomatic Affairs in the Service of the Earl of the Most Preferable Earldom of the Island of Rockall, concerns itself with Rockall's foreign relations, which covers amongst others the relationship with other members of the Seafaring Confederation, diplomatic missions, international development, humanitarian aid and human rights. The Marquessate of Foreign Relations is headed by the The Marquess of Foreign Relations, currently The Most Honourable Anna Suaighbheadheal, the Marchioness of Foreign Relations. Marquessate of the Treasury The Marquessate of the Treasury, officially styled The Most Honourable the Marquessate of the Treasury and Economic Affairs in the Service of the Earl of the Most Preferable Earldom of the Island of Rockall, concerns itself with Rockall's finances and economic affairs, which covers amongst others public financing, governmental financing, trade, agriculture and fishing, tax, income, employment and revenues. The Marquessate of the Treasury is headed by The Marquess of the Treasury, currently The Most Honourable Sath tSluaigh, the Marquess of the Treasury. Marquessate of the Judiciary The Marquessate of the Judiciary, officially styled The Most Honourable and Just Marquessate of the Judiciary and the Judges in the Service of the Earl of the Most Preferable Earldom of the Island of Rockall, concerns itself with Rockall's justice system, legal framework, public prosecution, representation of judges in government, upholding the constitution and regulating punishment. The Marquessate of the Judiciary is headed by The Marquess of Justice, currently The Most Honourable and Just Dóir NicBheauigh, the Marquess of Justice. Marquessate of Education The Marquessate of Education, officially styled The Most Honourable and Learned Marquessate of Education in the Service of the Earl of the Most Preferable Earldom of the Island of Rockall, concerns itself with the issues of education and the regulation thereof. The Marquessate of Education is headed by The Marquess of Education, currently The Most Honourable and Learned Lola Méilia, the Marchioness of Education. Marquessate of Transport and Infrastructure The Marquessate of Transport and Infrastructure, officially styled The Most Honourable the Marquessate of Transport and Infrastructure of in the Service of the Earl of the Most Preferable Earldom of the Island of Rockall, concerns itself with road maintenance, public transport, infrastructure, and regulation of construction. The Marquessate of Transport and Infrastructure is headed by the Marquess of Transport and Infrastructure, currently The Most Honourable Máirne, Viscountess former Lord Provost of Néigheirr of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, the Marchioness of Transport and Infrastructure. Category:Seafaring Confederation Category:Politics of Rockall